


Tension

by Rymwho



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, G!P, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La habitación permanecía en la oscuridad escuchándose quejidos y gemidos de placer resonaban. Los suspiros de satisfacción eran comunes.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tension

La habitación permanecía en la oscuridad escuchándose quejidos y gemidos de placer resonaban. Los suspiros de satisfacción eran comunes.

La cama rechinó y el cabecero de este golpeó con la pared.

Las manos de la mujer tailandesa permanecieron esposadas en la cabecera mientras temblaba por el placer cuando una bella mujer coreana la montaba con ritmos lentos y rápidos.

—¡Ah! —gimió la mujer coreana— Me llenas tan bien, Lisa —Sus manos se apoyaron en el torso de la joven maknae mientras que sus caderas se movían contra el apéndice extra que estaba enterrado en lo profundo de su ser.

Lisa solamente ahogó un gemido con una banda de tela tapando su boca.

La joven tailandesa veía como una mujer tan potente e imperial como Irene de Red Velvet se movía encima de ella gimiendo su nombre.

Sus facciones delicadas fruncidas en el placer.

Irene siguió con movimientos circulares y ante la mirada atenta de la mujer más joven con sus manos jugó con sus propios pechos.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Cambiemos ahora.

Irene se levantó y con una pequeña llave abrió las esposas permitiendo que Lisa acariciara sus muñecas y se quitó la tela de su boca para ser recibida con un beso apasionado por parte de Irene que no dudó en tomar su cabeza. Cuando la respiración comenzó a faltar ambas se separaron con un pequeño jadeo y entonces Irene tomo otro pedazo de tela limpio y cubrió los ojos de la maknae dejándola totalmente en la oscuridad.

La de Red Velvet quitó el condón del miembro de Lisa y lo tiró a la basura para coger de inmediato otro condón nuevo y colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar. La de cabello negro besó suavemente los muslos y roso ligeramente el apéndice para que se pusiera nuevamente duro. Irene subió los besos hasta llegar los pechos de la mujer mas joven besando uno de sus pezones y siguió subiendo hasta llegar al cuello pálido donde mordió ligeramente dejando una marca.

¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?

La tensión sexual que había entre ambas mujeres cuando se encontraban era palpable que cualquiera podía sentir y tampoco ayudaba que a veces se hacían insinuaciones como Irene chupando una paleta de caramelo con sensualidad en frente de la tailandesa o Lisa que lamia entre sus dos dedos.

El punto de quiebre llegó cuando ambos grupos se presentaron en los premios MAMA y con la emoción en aire, Irene no dudó en tomar la mano de Lisa y la arrastró a los baños privados del recinto donde comenzaron a besar con la lujuria desenfrenada y comenzaron a follar dentro de uno de los cubículos con Irene apoyada en la puerta mientras que Lisa la follaba desde atrás.

Irene al día después tuvo que ir a una farmacia con una gorra, unos lentes negros y un cubrebocas para ocultarse los más posible y comprar las pastillas del día después ya que estaban tan perdidas en la lujuria (y porque no lo pensaron) que no usaron condón y recordó que la joven maknae de Black Pink se corrió dentro de ella varias veces.

Desde ese momento ambas hicieron un trato secreto para tener encuentros ocasionales (con sus cuidados correspondientes) en cualquier departamento cuando sus compañeras no estuvieran o irse a algún hotel para liberar el estrés acumulado.

A Irene le gustaba experimentar y al ser la mayor guiaba a la más joven para moldearla a su gusto. Lisa no se quejaba y solamente se dejaba llevar.

Regresando a la actualidad Irene se recostó de espalda en la cama y abrió sus piernas mientras veía como la joven permaneció de rodillas con los ojos tapados y respirando con algo de agitación.

—Ven aquí y muéstrale a mamá que tanto la quieres.

Con eso en mente Lisa se subió encima de Irene y ambas comenzaron a follar nuevamente sin preocupación alguna con las uñas de Irene rascando la espalda de la mas joven con dureza mientras que de su garganta salían gritos placenteros siendo silenciada por un beso cuando era embestida con fuerza como tanto le gustaba a ella.

La tensión entre ambas era palpable y no tenían miedo de ceder ante ello y dejarse llevar por sus placeres carnales.

**Fin**


End file.
